Daybreak Online Chat
by Pale18
Summary: DOC. An online IM site for Circle Daybreak members. Please read & review!
1. Randomness

_A.N.) I did this for fun. ^_^ I know this is a crack story, but it was HAUNTING me! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_Dedicated to Purplewolfstar35_

* * *

_**Daybreak Online Chatroom**_

Chapter 1: Randomness

Hannah had created a chatroom website. She had suggested the Circle Daybreak members use it, so that when the some of them go on long missions, they could talk to each other when they had time. Now was a perfect time.

Quinn, Thea, and James were staying in a hotel in Jefferson City, Missouri. Thierry and Gillian were at a hotel in Madison, Wisconsin. Ash, Rashel, and Poppy were in Annapolis, Maryland. Eric, Mary-Lynnette, David, and Hannah were back in Las Vegas awaiting their return. They were in nice hotels and they had separate rooms, but they were missing their soulmates and were bored as hell.

Hannah lied on the bed she shared with Thierry. She missed him so much. She went to the desktop in their room and went to . She typed in the search bar and click enter. DOC stood for "Daybreak Online Chatroom". She clicked the choice that said: Circle Daybreak IM. She logged in and sent invites to everyone. Then she enter a free chatroom.

(The Chatroom)

'_**Old-Soul' **_(Hannah) _**has logged on.**_

_**Old-Soul**__:_ _So alone. So alone._

'_**Stargazer' **_(Mary-Lynnette) _**has logged on.**_

_**Stargazer**__:_ _Hannah if you wanted to talk, why didn't you just say so? Why are we using a chatroom?_

_**Old-Soul: **__1) This is cooler. 2) This way we can talk to the others. I sent them invites. I hope Thierry comes on._

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **_(Poppy. Duh!) _**has logged on.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Hi!_

_**Old-Soul: **__Hi Poppy! _

_**Stargazer: **__How's Maryland?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__It's boring. SO BORING!_

_**Stargazer: **__What happened to "Poppytive Thinking"?_

'_**Secret Vampire' **_(James)_** has logged on.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Jamie! :D_

_**Secret Vampire:**__ Hi Poppy. Mare. Hannah._

_**Old-Soul & Stargazer: **__Hello James._

_**Stargazer: **__Hey Poppy. Your with Ash & Rashel right? Can you them to get their behinds' on here? _

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Way ahead of you. They should be on in a bit._

_**Stargazer:**__ Kay!_

'_**The_Cat' **_(Rashel) _**has logged on.**_

'_**Ash' has logged on.**_

_**Stargazer: **__1) Hi Rashel. 2)Why are you using your real name Ash? _

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ What were doing when I came in you room? _

_**Ash: **__Hi Mare. I'm using my real name because I didn't want to waste time making up a screen name. Poppy, I was playing online poker against Quinn. I think he's mad at me now._

_**The_Cat: **__Why do you say that?_

'_**Quinn' has logged on.**_

_**Quinn: **__Ash Redfern! You cheated again! Next time I see you, your DEAD! _

_**Ash: **__Quinn found out I did a cheat code that lets me see his hand._

_**Quinn: **__Not only that! He did another cheat where he could pick which cards he wanted for his hand!_

_**Ash: **__That's preposterous._

_**Quinn: **__You don't even know what 'preposterous' means! _

_**Ash:**__ …………Touché._

_**Quinn: **__Oh yeah. Hi Rashel._

_**The_Cat: **__Hi Quinn._

_**Lost-Witch **_(Gillian) _**has logged on.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Gillian?_

_**Lost-Witch: **__You got it. Hey Rashel. Your friend Tom called and said he coming for a visit in 2 weeks._

_**Quinn:**__ TOM! WHO THE HELL IS TOM!_

_**The_Cat: **__No Gillian. It's Tim. As in 'Timmy'._

_**Quinn: **__That little pest._

_**The_Cat: **__DON'T BE MEAN!_

_**Quinn: **__Hn._

_**Old-Soul: **__I'm bored. I'm gonna log off now kay?_

_**Ash: **__I going too._

_**Everyone else: **__Yeah. Bye._

_**Everyone logged off.**_

* * *

_A.N.) Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please please review!_


	2. Changing Names

__

A.N.) Here's the next chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series_

_Dedicated to xkookypandax_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Daybreak Online Chat**___Chapter 2: _Changing Names_

(In the chat room)

'_**Stargazer' has logged on.**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' has logged on.**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' has logged on.**_

'_**Old-Soul' has logged on.**_

'_**The-Cat' has logged on.**_

'_**Ruler' **_(Thierry) _**has logged on.**_

'**_Better-Than-Quinn' _**(Ash)**_ has logged on._**

_**Better-Than-Quinn: **__There. I changed my screen name. Happy Mare?_

_**Stargazer: **__Good boy, Ash._

_**The-Cat: **__Your not better than Quinn, Ash._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Really? Than how come I always beat him at games?_

_**The-Cat: **__Because you cheat!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn: **__That's-_

_**The-Cat: **__Don't say preposterous. We all know you don't have the brains to know the definition of that word._

_**Better-Than-Quinn: **__…………Damn it._

_**Stargazer: **__Hahahahahahaha! She got you Ash._

_**Better-Than-Quinn: **__I thought you were suppose to be on my side._

_**Old-Soul: **__Thierry! You finally got on. ^_^_

_**Ruler: **__Gillian said I should. It was worth it._

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__Your hyper today Poppy._

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Yeah!_

_**The-Cat: **__Where is Quinn?_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__He said he had to do something before he got on._

_**Better-Than-Quinn has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name: **__Ass_

_**Ass: **__WHAT THE HELL!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__Your new name suits you. _Ass.

_**Ass: **__I didn't change my screen name._

_**Stargazer: **__Than how did-_

_**Secret-Vampire has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__Jamie_

_**Jamie: **__Wha!_

_**Ass: **__That's something to laugh about, _Jamie.

_**Jamie: **__Only Poppy can call me Jamie! What's going on?!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__I think it's cute Jamie!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__Mary-Poppins_

_**Mary-Poppins: **__THIS IS WHERE THE CUTE STOPS! I HATE THAT DREADFUL MOVIE!_

_**Ruler: **__Really? You seem like the kind of person who would watch it over and over._

_**Ruler has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__Cave-Dude_

_**Cave-Dude: **__Huh!?_

_**Old-Soul: **__Don't let whoever's doing this get to you, Thierry._

_**Old-Soul has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__Storm-Trooper_

_**Storm-Trooper: **__I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER'S DOING THIS!_

_**Stargazer: **__What happened to not letting it get to u._

_**Ass: **__You're a storm trooper from Star Wars. HAHAHA!_

_**Stargazer has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__I-Love-Pollution_

_**Ass has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__Asshole_

_**I-Love-Pollution & Asshole: **__Hey!_

_**The-Cat: **__Hahahahahah!_

_**The Cat has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__The-Very-Cute-Kitten_

_**The-Very-Cute-Kitten: **__WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT CUTE!_

'_**The-Outsider' **_(Quinn) _**has logged on.**_

_**The-Outsider: **__Yes you are Rashel._

_**Storm-Trooper: **__Who are you?_

_**The-Outsider: **__Quinn._

_**Asshole: **__How come your name isn't changing?_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Because I was the one who changed your names._

_**Everyone except Quinn: **__What?!!!!!!!!!_

_**Mary-Poppins: **__But how-_

_**The-Outider: **__I hacked the website's database and changed a few things._

_**The-Very-Cute-Kitten: **__JOHN QUINN! I'M NOT CUTE!_

_**The-Outsider: **__Yes you are Rashel._

_**Storm-Trooper: **__Why did you change my name to "Storm-Trooper"?!!!_

_**The-Outsider: **__Because I couldn't think of anything else._

_**Mary-Poppins, Cave-Dude, I-Love-Pollution, & Asshole: **__YOUR DEAD QUINN!_

_**Jamie: **__I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_**The-Very-Cute-Kitten: **__Sorry James. BUT I'M GOING KILL HIM!_

_**Asshole: **__We all know your not, Rashel._

_**Mary-Poppins: **__He's going to kiss you once, then you'll completely forget. Watch._

_**Mary-Poppins has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name: **__Sesame Street _

_**Sesame Street: **__QUINN!_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Yeesss._

_**Sesame Street: **__This show is brought to you by the letter M. For MURDER!_

_**Everyone was disconnected dew to Poppy's rage.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A.N.) Hi! _If anyone has requests of what they would like to see in this story, please PM me, or tell me in a review. _Also, special thanks to the people who review this story! ^_^ Please Review.


	3. Ash's Attack

_A.N.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series_

_**Daybreak Online Chat**_

Chapter 3: _Ash's Attack_

'_**The-Cat' has logged on.**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' has logged on.**_

'_**Number-One' **_(Ash)_** has logged on.**_

'_**Stargazer' has logged on.**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' has logged on.**_

'_**The-Outsider' has logged on.**_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__Hahahahaha! _

_**Number-One: **__Come on Cousin. Please just forget about it._

_**The-Outsider: **__Even _I_ was laughing. _

_**Number-One: **__That experience really caused me mental harm. _

_**The-Outsider: **__It was freaking hilarious!_

_**Stargazer:**__ Hello! Forget about us!_

_**Number-One: **__Sorry._

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Ash said _sorry!

_**The-Cat: **__Quinn. What's this funny thing you guys are talking about?_

_**Number-One: **__Nothing!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Tell me Jamie!_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__On our mission, Ash--_

_**Number-One: **__Don't you dare!_

_**The-Outsider: **__We saw a--_

_**Number-One: **__Don't!_

_**The-Outsider: **__HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! _

_**The-Cat: **__Tell us! Tell us!_

_**Number1: **__NO!!!!!!!!!_

_**Stargazer:**__ Tell us Ash! _

_**Secret-Vampire: **__Dude! I know you were hurting, but that was really really really funny!_

_**Number1: **__Those rodents was evil!_

_**The-Cat: **__What rodents?!_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__We were setting up camp at our last mission, and Ash went out to get fire wood. Then, me and Quinn heard screaming---_

_**Number1:**__ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**The-Outsider:**__ We followed the screaming, and found out it was Ash--_

_**Number1: **__Don't!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ We found out it was Ash getting mauled by _squirrels!

_**The-Outsider:**__ He knocked over their pile of nuts, so they attacked him._

_**The-Outsider: **__You girls should have seen it! _

_**Secret-Vampire: **__He had to punch the squirrels just to get them to stop biting. _

_**The-Outsider: **__The squirrels still won._

_**The-Cat & Poppytive-Thinking: **__HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Stargazer: **__Ash?_

_**The-Cat:**__ I'll go see wats wrong._

_**The-Cat has been put on hold.**_

_**The-Cat is now back online.**_

_**The-Cat: **__He fainted!_

_**The-Outsider:**__ I'm going to go stuff a squirrel in his closet._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ I'll join you._

_**The-Outsider is now offline.**_

_**Secret-Vampire is now offline.**_

_**The-Cat: **__I'm bored now. Bye!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ I'm going. Bye! Bye! Bye!_

_**Stargazer:**__ See ya!_

_**Everyone logs off.**_


	4. Quinn's Jealous

_A.N.) In this chapter, Rashel uses Ash's laptop to get out of Quinn and her room._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

* * *

_**D.O.C.**_

Chapter 4 : **Quinn's Jealous**

'_**Stargazer' has logged on.**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' has logged on.**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' has logged on.**_

'_**The-Cat' has logged on.**_

_**The-Cat:**__ Awww. Isn't that sweet of Ass._

_**Stargazer: **__What?_

_**The-Cat: **__He has a picture of you, Mare, for his desktop wallpaper._

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Awww!_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Huh?_

'_**The-Outsider' has logged on.**_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Rashel-_

_**The-Cat:**__ Don't talk to me!_

_**The-Outsider:**__ You can't blame me for what happened._

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__I think you went a little too far, Quinn._

_**Stargazer:**__ He DID go too far._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ What did he do?_

_**Stargazer:**__ He beat the unholy HELL out of an employee at a 7-Eleven._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Why?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ He complemented her._

_**The-Outsider:**__ He was hitting on her!_

_**The-Cat: **__YOU PUT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL!_

_**The-Outsider:**__ They said he would live._

_**The-Cat:**__ BARELY!_

_**Stargazer: **__It's a miracle he's alive, Quinn._

_**The-Outsider:**__ Well that's what he gets for hitting on MY soulmate!_

_**The-Cat:**__ I'M NOBODY'S ITEM, QUINN!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ You're really possessive._

_**The-Outsider:**__ What's the big deal? He's alive. _

_**The-Cat:**__ HE'S IN A F*CKING BODY CAST!_

_**The-Outsider: **__Geez, it's not like I'm the only one, who you girls think is possessive._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ What are you talking about?_

_**Stargazer:**__ Don't play dumb, James. How many asses have you kicked for people talking about Pixie?!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ I stopped counting after 18. What about Ash, Mare? _

_**Stargazer:**__ 15._

_**The-Cat:**__ Why are Daybreaker boyfriends so possessive!?_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Because we like to protect what's ours._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Yeah._

_**The-Cat:**__ WHAT WAS TO PROTECT! The guy said I had sparkling eyes!_

_**Stargazer:**__ You know, now that I hear it again, it does said like he was hitting on you, Rashel._

_**The-Outsider:**__ FINALLY, SOMEONE SEE'S IT! _

_**The-Cat:**__ I think your right._

_**The-Cat has logged off.**_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Where did she go-_

_**The-Outsider has been disconnected.**_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__I heard something coming from their ro- OMG!_

_**Secret-Vampire has logged off to puke.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ I'LL SAVE YOU JAMIE!!!!!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking has logged off.**_

_**Stargazer: **__I'm alone! :(__ I'm going._

_**Stargazer has logged off.**_

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you liked one. Please review._


	5. Obvious Game

_A.N.) Enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

**Dedicated to sumbunnyluvsu77 **

**_Happy really late birthday present!_**

**

* * *

**

D.O.C.

_Chapter 5 : __**Obvious Game **_

'_**Stargazer' has logged on.**_

'_**Lost-Witch' **_(Gillian) _**has logged on.**_

'_**Daughter-of-Hellewise' **_(Thea)_**has logged on.**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' has logged on.**_

'_**The-Cat' has logged on.**_

'_**Old-Soul' has logged on.**_

_**Lost-Witch:**__ Hey. Where are the boys?_

_**Old-Soul:**__ Thierry took the boys to a Barry Manilow concert._

_**The-Cat:**__ And they were ok with that? ?_?_

_**Old-Soul: **__Thierry told them it was a __**Avenged Sevenfold **__concert. But before they left Timmy switched the tickets and driving directions._

_**Stargazer:**__ That explains it._

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Let's play truth or dare!_

_**The-Cat:**__ Obvious game. Sure._

_**Old-Soul:**__ Of course!_

_**Stargazer:**__ Kay._

_**Lost-Witch:**__ Yeah!_

_**Daughter-of Hellewise:**__ Ok!_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' has logged on.**_

'_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged on.**_

'_**Bewitched' **__(Eric)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Secret-Vampire' has logged on.**_

'_**The-Outsider' has logged on.**_

'_**Ruler' has logged on.**_

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ What the hell was THAT Thierry!_

_**Ruler:**__ I have no idea._

_**Old-Soul:**__ Do you guys want to play truth or dare with us?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ That's a girls game._

_**Stargazer:**__ You will play OR ELSE!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn: **__Fine._

_**Bewitched: **__It couldn't hurt._

_**Black-Burn:**__ Kay._

_**Ruler: **__I guess._

_**The-Outsider:**__ You guys are a bunch of queers._

_**The-Cat:**__ John? Please? For me? ;) _

_**The-Outsider:**__ Ok……_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Quinn's whipped!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Will you play, Jamie? ^_^_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Sure thing…_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Who's whipped now._

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy)__** has logged on.**_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ I WANT TO PLAY TOO!_

'_**Timmy's-Babysitter' **__(Lupe)__** has logged on.**_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ Sorry Sir. He's hard to control._

_**Old-Soul:**__ The more the merrier. Could you play too Lupe? Please?_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ YEAH!_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ Of course, Lady Hannah._

_**Old-Soul:**__ Great! I'll go first. Poppy, truth or dare?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Truth._

_**Old-Soul:**__ What is James's most annoying habit? _

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ He snores. But on second thought. It's kinda cute cuz he sounds like a piggy!_

_**Old-Soul:**__ Good enough for me!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Quinn, truth or dare?_

_**The-Outsider:**__ Dare._

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ I dare you to drink 50 cups of black coffee._

_**The-Outsider:**__ Hn._

_**The-Outsider has logged off.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Will Quinn sound like a chipmunk when he comes back?_

_**The-Outsider has logged on.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Did you do it Quinn?_

_**The-Outsider:**__ YEAH! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!_

_**The-Cat:**__ Woah. Quinn stop screaming everything you type! You going to make my ears bleed._

_**The-Outsider:**__ SORRY KITTEN!_

_**The-Cat: **_Kitten!?

_**Bewitched:**__ Your turn Quinn._

_**The-Outsider:**__ ASH, TRUTH OR DARE?!!!!!!!!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Dare. I'm not a chicken._

_**The-Outsider:**__ I DARE YOU TO DANCE IN THREE HOMO STRIP CLUBS FOR ATLEAST 10 MIN. EACH! YOU HAVE TO DANCE LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU ACCIDENTALLY DRANK LUPE'S SPECIAL MARTINI AND GOT SUPER MEGA DRUNK!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ ………shit._

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Nice Quinn. Those gay guys are going to get you, Ass. Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn has logged off.**_

_**Stargazer: **__I going to make sure Ash stays alive._

_**Stargazer has logged off.**_

**35 minutes later…**

_**Better-Than-Quinn has logged on.**_

_**Stargazer has logged on.**_

_**Stargazer:**__ We're alive!!!! Ahahahahaha!!!!!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ I LOVE YOU MARY-LYNNETTE! You saved my life. _

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ I take it you did it?_

_**Stargazer:**__ Yeah. _

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ It- It was worse than the squirrels. WAY WORSE THAN THE SQUIRRELS. WORSE--_

_**Lost-Witch:**__ Just go._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Hn. Demon-Child, truth or dare?_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ I resent that. Anyways, can I take __**two dares**__?! Please?! I can take on anything! Even getting chased by queers or drinking bitter coffee till you can't stop screaming._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Demon._

_**The-Outsider:**__ DEMON!_

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise: **__I'm ok with Timmy taking two dares. Is everyone else?_

_**Everyone: **__Yea._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Alright then. Demon, I dare you to put on a sailor suit and skip around the mansion two times, while yelling "I love hugs and happiness" over and over._

_**I-Get-Even has logged off.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking: **__Awww. I can see him out the window. HE'S SO CUTE!_

_**Secret-Vampire: **__No way! That is awesome. I'm going to take a picture._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Remember to make copies Cousy-Kins (sp?)._

_**I-Get-Even has logged on.**_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Ha! What's my next dare? _

_**Better-Than-Quinn: **__I'm going to tell you later._

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Rashel, truth or dare?_

_**The-Cat:**__ Dare_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ I dare you to permanently break up with Quinn._

_**Everyone except Timmy:**__ TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Fine. I dare you to…_

* * *

_A.N) I have to stop here. What is Timmy going to dare Rashel to do? **I need suggestions 'cause I don't even know. Also I put a poll on my profile, so please vote! I really need you to!**_


	6. Obvious Game Pt 2

_A.N.) this is short but here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

* * *

_**D.O.C.**_

Chapter 6 : _Obvious Game Pt. 2_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Rashel, truth or dare?_

_**The-Cat:**__ Dare_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ I dare you to permanently break up with Quinn._

_**Everyone except Timmy:**__ TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Fine. I dare you to…_

_**The-Panther **_(Keller)_** has logged on.**_

_**The-Panther's Prince **_(Galen)_** has logged on.**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **_(Jez)_** has logged on.**_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **_(Morgead)_** has logged on.**_

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise:**__ Hi guys! We're playing truth or dare. Do you want to play?_

_**The-Panther:**__ ok._

_**The-Panther's Prince:**__ sure! It could be fun._

_**Half-Half Hybrid:**__ Morgead I know what your think. YOU'RE PLAYING!_

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ Aww… fine._

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Rashel, I dare you to go up to Nilsson and kick him in…… that place._

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ No! Don't do that to him!_

_**The-Cat: **__No way! _

_**I-Get-Even: **__It's a dare. Or are you a……… _scaredy kitten!

_**The-Cat:**__ You're on, Timmy! _

_**The-Cat has logged off.**_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Hahahahaha! That's what Nilsson gets for eating my roast beef sandwich!_

_**The-Cat has logged on.**_

_**The-Cat:**__ I think he will be alright. He didn't look like it, but I'm sure he is._

_**The-Cat:**__ Lupe, truth or dare?_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ After what I've seen, truth._

_**The-Cat:**__ Do you have a crush on Nilsson?_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ No. Or at least I'm not sure._

_**Black-Burn:**__ Your up Lupe._

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ Eric, truth or dare?_

_**Bewitched:**__ Truth._

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ How do you know when you found your soulmate?_

_**Bewitched:**__ IDK. I guess it's that feeling you get when your together, when your with them your complete. You love that person more then anything. I would do anything for Thea. She's my missing piece. My best friend. I love everything about her. _

_If it helps, when I first saw Thea she was surrounded be some kind of haze and it felt like fireworks were exploding, or like I was struck by lightning when we touched._

_**Better-Than-Quinn & Stargazer:**__ That's what happened to me._

_**Everyone else (except Timmy and Quinn):**__ Yup. Same here._

_**The-Outsider:**__ SAME HERE!_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ Uh oh._

_**Ruler:**__ What's the matter?_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ …………Nothing, Lord Thierry. Let's just continue. It's Eric's turn._

* * *

_A.N.) Please review._


	7. Obvious Game Pt 3

_A.N.) I hope no one is disappointed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

* * *

_**D.O.C.**_

Chapter 7 : _Obvious Game Pt. 3_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ It's Eric's turn._

_**Bewitched:**__ Jez, truth or dare?_

_**Half-Half Hybrid:**__ Dare._

_**Bewitched:**__ I dare you to die_

_**Half-Half Hybrid:**__ O_O_

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ O_O WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Bewitched:**__ Sorry. I accidentally pressed submit early. I dare you to die your hair bleach blonde. _

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Them why didn't you put D-Y-E dye instead of D-I-E die?_

_**Bewitched:**__ I forgot._

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ Well, you act like a dumb blonde._

_**Half-Half Hybrid:**__ SHUT UP, MORGEAD! Before I go, Morgead, truth or dare?_

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ dare_

_**Half-Half Hybrid:**__ I dare you to give me a piggyback ride to a hair salon. No car._

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ Damn it, Jezebel. Before _we_ go, Hannah, truth or dare?_

_**Old-Soul:**__ truth_

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ If you have ever lied to Thierry, what was that lie?_

_**Ruler:**__ . . . . . . _

_**Old-Soul:**__ Um… I lied Thierry. You weren't my first kiss, in this life. _

_**Ruler:**__ Names please?_

_**Old-Soul:**__ What about the promise, Thierry?_

_**Ruler:**__ I'm not going to kill them. I'm just going to hurt them._

_**Old-Soul:**__ That wasn't part of the dare._

_**Gangsta-Vampire: **__Come on._

_**Gangsta-Vampire has logged off.**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid has logged off.**_

_**The-Panther's Prince:**__ Since Hannah already went, Keller, truth or dare?_

_**The-Panther:**__ dare_

_**The-Panther's Prince:**__ I dare you to shout something really nice every time you call somebody a bad name, laugh at them, tease them, or do something really mean._

_**The-Panther:**__ No problem. Truth or dare, James? _

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ dare _

_**The-Panther:**__ I dare you to put on a gorilla suit. Then go find a random guy in the mansion. Then, punch them so hard they fly like in the "Messin With Sasquatch" commercials._

_Oh! And tape it._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Were am I suppose to get the gorilla suit?_

_**I-Get-Even:**__ Just find one! I had to look for a sailor suit. How do you think I got that?_

_**Secret-Vampire has logged off.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ I'll video tape it._

_**Poppytive-Thinking has logged off.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking has logged on. **_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Hee hee. I'm terrible for laughing._

_**The-Panther Prince:**__ Who did he punch._

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Nilsson._

_**The-Cat:**__ Poor, poor Nilsson. He did nothing to anybody._

_**Ruler:**__ I feel bad for Nilsson._

_**Timmy's-Babysitter:**__ (gasps) _

_**Timmy's-Babysitter has logged off.**_

_**Lost-Witch:**__ Is something wrong with her?_

_**The-Cat:**__ I think I know._

_**The-Cat has logged off.**_

_**The-Panther's Prince:**__ Keller._

_**The-Panther:**__ (sigh) ASH IS NOT RETARDED!_

* * *

_A.N.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	8. Obvious Game Pt 4

_A.N.) I hope no one is disappointed. I will list the pin name chart for people who are confused._

_Old-Soul (Hannah) Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette) Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy. Duh!) Secret Vampire (James) The-Cat (Rashel) has logged on. Ruler (Thierry) The-Outsider (Quinn) Better-Than-Quinn (Ash) Lost-Witch (Gillian) Daughter-of-Hellewise (Thea) Black-Burn (David) Bewitched (Eric) I-Get-Even (Timmy) Found-Love (Lupe) The-Panther (Keller) The-Panthers Prince (Galen) Half-Half Hybrid (Jez) Gangsta-Vampire (Morgead)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

* * *

_**D.O.C.**_

Chapter 8 : _Obvious Game Pt. 4_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ James pulled a falcon punch on Nilsson. It was funny!_

_**Secret-Vampire has logged on.**_

_**Timmy's-Babysitter has logged on. Timmy's-Babysitter has had screen name changed.**_

_**New screen name:**__ Found-Love_

_**Gangsta-Vampire has logged on,**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid has logged on.**_

_**The-Cat has logged on.**_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ That was pretty funny. But painful. You punch hard, Lupe._

_**Found-Love:**__ No more hurting Nilsson. _

_**The-Cat:**__ Go, Lupe!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid:**__ I feel stupid._

_**Gangsta-Vampire:**__ News flash, Jez, you're not very heavy._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Forget about us?_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ My turn. Mary-Lynnette, truth or dare?_

_**Stargazer: **__truth. I want to play it safe._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ Aww. No fun. What did you first think of Ash when you first met him._

_**Stargazer:**__ I was pretty sure he was an arrogant idiot. I was kinda right._

_**The-Panther: **__Uh yeah you were right._

_**The-Panther's Prince:**__ Keller._

_**The-Panther:**__ Damn it. Ummm…… I don't think that one troop from last weeks mission was a feminine weirdo._

_**The-Panther's Prince:**__ -_-' close enough._

_**Better-Than-Quinn:**__ Oh well. At least I still have you, Mare._

_**Lost-Witch:**__ Awwwww! X)_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Awwwwwwwwwwwww! XDDD_

_**Stargazer:**__ Awwww! =^_^=_

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ I don't hate to say I told you so about finding your soulmate, but……. YAAAAAA IN YOUR F*CKING FACE!!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking:**__ Hahaha. Quit gloating Jamie._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ fine._

* * *

_A.N.) Please Review!_


	9. End of Obvious Game

_A.N.) here's the end of Obvious Game_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

**

* * *

**

_**Daybreak Online Chat**_

Chapter 9 : **End of Obvious Game**

_**Secret-Vampire **_(James)_**:**__ I don't hate to say I told you so about finding your soulmate, but……. YAAAAAA IN YOUR F*CKING FACE!!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking **_(Poppy)_**:**__ Hahaha. Quit gloating Jamie._

_**Secret-Vampire:**__ fine._

'_**MIB' **_(Nilsson)_** has logged on.**_

_**MIB **_(Nilsson)_**:**__ Lupe, what hell is going on? I just got punched by a gorilla and was kicked in the area!_

_**Found-Love **_(Lupe)_**:**__ Umm……………_

_**Stargazer **_(Mary-Lynnette)_**:**__ My turn! Thierry, truth or dare?_

_**Ruler **_(Thierry)_**:**__ dare_

_**Stargazer **_(Mary-Lynnette)_**: **__It dare you to do the chicken dance, while singing Just Dance by Lady Gaga._

_**Ruler **_(Thierry)_**:**__ Crap! _

_red one  
convict  
gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)  
A dizzy twisted dance  
Can't find my drink, oh man, where are my keys?  
I lost my phone_

_What's goin' on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool. What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright, alright_

_JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin hosed tonight!_

_What's goin' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool. What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright, I'm alright_

_JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!_

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call  
I'm a hit it, I'm a hit it, and flex, and do it untill tomorrow yeah  
Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and dance

_JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!_

_(What's that….amazing….music….) Woo! Let's Go!_

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle!  
I got it just stay close enough to get it  
Don't Slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your pocko'  
(I got it)_

_JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!_

_**Stargazer **(Mary-Lynnette)**:** Hahahahaha!!!_

_**Ruler **(Thierry)**:** I'll go next. David, truth or dare? _

_**Black-Burn** (David)**:** dare_

_**Ruler **(Thierry)**:** I dare you to wear your underwear over your pants for the next 6 months._

_**Black-Burn **(David)**:** Oh no.__ Galen, truth or dare?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **(Galen)**:** Dare! If I'm Keller's soulmate, I can't be a complete pussy._

_**The-Panther **(Keller)**:** Amen._

_**Black-Burn **(David)**:** I dare you to stand at the most busiest street and hold up a sign the says, "Honk if you want me."_

_**The-Panther's Prince **(Galen)**:** . . . . . . ._

_**The-Panther's Prince **(Galen) **has logged off.**_

_**The-Panther **(Keller)** has logged off.**_

~~the busiest street in Las Vegas~~

Galen sighed and held up a sign saying, "Honk if you want me". Keller stood at the end of the street with an angry and disturbed face. A few cars passed. Three cars honked.

**HONK! HONK! HONK!**

Keller changed into a panther and destroyed all three cars, and the drivers didn't look so good after that either.

**HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!**

Keller destroyed those people too.

~~back to the chat~~

_**The-Cat:** Maybe we can take the street cameras later._

_**The-Panther **(Keller)** has logged on.**_

_**The-Panther:** Those bitches better back off my boyfriend!!!!!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **(Galen)** has logged on.**_

_**The-Panther's Prince:** . . . . . . Damn Kell._

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise **(Thea)**:** Who goes next?_

_**Lost-Witch **(Gillian)**:** I'll go! Thea, truth or dare?_

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise:** truth._

_**Lost-Witch:** What do you find most attractive in a guy?_

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise:** I think good muscles in a guy is attractive._

_**The-Cat **(Rashel)** & The-Panther **(Keller)**:** FUCK YA! _

_**Half-Half Hybrid **(Jez)**:** Hell yes!_

_**Lost-Witch **(Gillian)**: **Yup yup!_

_**Stargazer **(Mary-Lynnette)**:** yeah!!_

_**Found-Love **(Lupe)**:** *giggles* yeah._

_**Poppytive-Thinking **(Poppy)**:** *nods*_

_**Old-Soul **(Hannah)**:** yupper_

_'**Bewitched' **(Eric) **has logged off. **_

_'**The-Outsider' **(Quinn) **has logged off.**_

_'**The-Panther's Prince' **(Galen) **has logged off.**_

_'**Gangsta-Vampire' **(Morgead) **has logged off.**_

_'**Black-Burn' **(David) **has logged off.**_

_'**Better-Than-Quinn' **(Ash) **has logged off.**_

_'**MIB' **(Nilsson) **has logged off.**_

_'**Secret-Vampire' **(James) **has logged off.**_

_'**Ruler' **(Thierry) **has logged off.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking **(Poppy)**:** I hope I didn't upset Jamie._

_**I-Get-Even **(Timmy)**:** Those whipped, love struck, jackasses._

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise** (Thea)**:** Let's just finish the game. Gillian, truth or dare._

_**Lost-Witch **(Gillian)**:** dare_

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise** (Thea)**:** I dare you to find out why did the boys leave, what are they doing, and are they mad at us?_

_**Lost-Witch **(Gillian)** has logged off.**_

_**Lost-Witch **(Gillian)** has logged on.**_

_**Lost-Witch:** The boys went to the work out/training room. _

_**Poppytive-Thinking:** Lol._

_**Old-Soul:** The game is over…………… so what do we do now?_

_**Found-Love:** I'll go talk to Nilsson. Bye guys._

_**Poppytive-Thinking:** BYE LUPE!!!_

_'**Found-Love' has logged off.**_

_**The-Panther **(Keller)**:** Come on sis. Let's go make the boys work harder._

_**The-Cat **(Rashel)**:** OK!_

_**The-Panther **(Keller)** has logged off.**_

_**The-Cat **(Rashel)** has logged on.**_

_**Stargazer **(Mary-Lynnette)**:** Let's go watch TV._

_'**Stargazer' **(Mary-Lynnette)** has logged off.**_

_'**Lost-Witch' **(Gillian) **has logged off.**_

_'**Daughter-of-Hellewise' **(Thea)** has logged off.**_

_'**Poppytive-Thinking' **(Poppy)** has logged off.**_

_'**Half-Half Hybrid' **(Jez)** has logged off.**_

_'**Old-Soul' **(Hannah)** has logged off.**_

_**I-Get-Even **(Timmy)**:** sign._

_'**I-Get-Even' **(Timmy)** has logged off.**_

~~Outside the chat~~

Mary-Lynnette, Gillian, Thea, Poppy, Jez, and Hannah were watching TV. They were waiting for the boys to stop the work-out. Jez was fidgeting with her new blonde hair. In the work-out/training room, you can hear Keller yelling, "Put your back into it!!!" and Rashel yelling, "Faster Flabby!". David was wearing white, tighty whities over his pants. Lupe was chatting with Nilsson.

Do you all remember Ash's second dare to Timmy? Nilsson was about to ask Lupe to a date.

"Lupe…" Nilsson started uneasy.

"Yes Nilsson?" Lupe asked. **He's going to do it! Yay!,** she thought

"Will you…" Before Nilsson finished, Timmy ran up to Nilsson. He pulled down Nilsson's pants down to his ankles, kicked him in the shin, and ran away. Lupe was on the break of giggling. Nilsson struggled to pull his pants back up and run after Timmy.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, DEMON!!"

_

* * *

_

_A.N.) I hope you liked the end. I've already got the next chapter started. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_Next Chapter: **Changing Names: The Second Coming!**_


	10. Changing Names The Second Coming!

_A.N.) Here you go!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_

* * *

_

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 10 : __**Changing Names: The Second Coming!!!**_

_(Setting: They are all at the Daybreak Mansion.)_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged on. **_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Half-Half Hybrid' **__(Jez)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Bewitched' **__(Eric)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Old-Soul' **__(Hannah)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Panther' **__(Keller)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has logged on. **_

'_**M.I.B.' **__(Nilsson)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Found-Love' **__(Lupe)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Lost-Witch' **__(Gillian) __**has logged on. **_

'_**Daughter-of-Hellewise' **__(Thea)__** has logged on. **_

_**Better-Than-Quinn**__ (Ash)__**:**__ Rashel, what's wrong with your little twerp?_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel)__**: **__What twerp?_

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise **__(Thea)__**: **__He means Timmy._

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel)__**:**__ Timmy's not a twerp._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn)__**:**__ He's evil, Rashel._

_**Stargazer **__(Mary-Lynnette)__**:**__ HE BROKE MY TELESCOPE!!!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel)__**:**__ Timmy's not bad. Just mad._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn)__**:**__ FOR EGGNOG!!!_

_**MIB **__(Nilsson)__**:**__ FOR A SANDWICH!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash)__**:**__ FOR A COOKIE!_

_**Bewitched **__(Eric)__**:**__ FOR A CHOCOLATE BAR!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking **__(Poppy)__**:**__ But he's soooo cute!_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn)__**: **__He always does. Then when we least expect it..... HE'S GOING TO GET US! _

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead)__**:**__ Your afraid of a 4 year old._

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise**__ (Thea)__**:**__ You're all over reacting._

_**Bewitched **__(Eric)__**:**__ You don't know the kind of stuff he does to us! He's pure evil!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel)__**:**__ He just going through a phase or something._

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash)__**:**__ He's 4 years old forever! He's evil forever!_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**Daughter-of-Hellewise' **__(Thea)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**Half-Half Hybrid' **__(Jez)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**Found-Love' **__(Lupe)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**The-Panther' **__(Keller)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**Lost-Witch' **__(Gillian)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**Old-Soul' **__(Hannah)__** has been disconnected.**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has been disconnected.**_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn)__**: **__What happened?_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name: **__Ass-Face_

_**Ass-Face **__(Ash)__**:**__ QUINN!_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn)__**:**__ It wasn't me!_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name: **__John_

_**John **__(Quinn)__**:**__ Hey!_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry)__**:**__ That's your real name? Here I thought it was Jerry._

'_**John' **__(Quinn)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name: **__Queer_

_**Queer **__(Quinn)__**:**__ Who ever is doing this IS GOING TO PAY!!!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen)__**:**__ I wonder………_

_**Secret-Vampire **__(James)__**:**__ Maybe…….._

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Pussy-Aristocat _

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Care-Bear-Sunshine_

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Darth-Vader_

_**Pussy-Aristocat **__(Galen)__**:**__ I'm not a pussy!_

_**Black-Burn **__(David)__**: **__If he can put up with Keller, he has to have guts._

_**Care-Bear-Sunshine**__ (James)__**:**__ How come Thierry get's the cool name?_

_**Darth-Vader **__(Thierry)__**: **__What's a Darth Vader?_

_**Black-Burn **__(David) __**has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Biggie-Smalls_

_**Black-Burn **__(David)__**: **__I'm a dead rapper now! _

_**Stargazer **__(Mary-Lynnette)__**: **__Dave's going going! Back back! To Vegas Vegas!_

_**Stargazer **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Assface-Broke-My-Telescope_

_**Assface **__(Ash)__**:**__ I did not!_

_**Assface-Broke-My-Telescope **__(Mary-Lynnette)__**: **__I know you didn't, Ash. But WHO'S DOING THIS!!!!!!!!!_

_**Bewitched**__ (Eric)__**:**__ It has to be a master mind._

_**Bewitched **__(Eric) __**has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Darrin Stephens _

_**Darrin Stephens **__(Eric)__**:**__ What the heck is going on!?_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead)__**:**__ I think it's--_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead) __**has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Mr. Bigglesworth_

_**Mr. Bigglesworth**__ (Morgead)__**:**__ Morgead is angry. And when Morgead is angry… PEOPLE DIE!!!!!_

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson)__**:**__ Ok, now this is just getting silly._

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Tony-the-Tiger_

_**Tony-the-Tiger **__(Nilsson)__**:**__ Did I just get named after a cereal mascot?_

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy)__** has logged on.**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__**:**__ Yes you did. And I was able to disconnect the girls so you have no proof. Pranks are more than good. THEY'RE GREAT!_

_**Queer **__(Quinn)__**:**__ Why you little brat!_

_**Everyone:**__ I'm going to--_

'_**Darrin Stephens'**__ (Eric) __**has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Bewitched _

'_**Tony-the-Tiger'**__ (Nilsson)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**____M.I.B. _

'_**Mr. Bigglesworth'**__ (Morgead) __**has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Gangsta-Vampire _

'_**Assface-Broke-My-Telescope' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Stargazer_

'_**Biggie-Smalls'**__ (David) __**has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Black-Burn _

'_**Pussy-Aristocat' **__(Galen)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ The-Panther's Prince_

'_**Care-Bear-Sunshine' **__(James)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Secret-Vampire_

'_**Darth-Vader' **__(Thierry)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name:**__ Ruler_

'_**Queer' **__(Quinn)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name: **__The-Outsider_

'_**Ass-Face' **__(Ash)__** has had screen name changed. **_

_**New screen name: **__Better-Than-Quinn_

_**Secret-Vampire **__(James)__**:**__ Huh?_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Daughter-of-Hellewise' **__(Thea)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Half-Half Hybrid' **__(Jez)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Found-Love' **__(Lupe)__** has logged on.**_

'_**The-Panther' **__(Keller)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Lost-Witch' **__(Gillian)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Old-Soul' **__(Hannah)__** has logged on.**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged on.**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__**:**__ Rashel! I just wanted to talk about my day, and they're calling me brat!_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel)__**:**__ You guys! He's just a kid_

_**Poppytive-Thinking **__(Poppy)__**:**__ Shame on you, James!_

_**Stargazer **__(Mary-Lynnette)__**:**__ Wait! He changed our screen names!_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel)__**:**__ Your changing peoples screen names AGAIN! Your in big trouble John Quinn!_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn)__**:**__ Wait! It was--_

_**The-Cat has logged off.**_

_**Stargazer **__(Mary-Lynnette)__**:**__ Sorry Quinn._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn)__**:**__ It's okay. (sigh) -_-_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__**:**__ And I bid you idiots farwell!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__** has logged off.**_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn)__**:**__ I'm going after that demon!_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James)__**:**__ Me too!_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged off.**_

'_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged off. **_

'_**Bewitched' **__(Eric)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead)__** has logged off. **_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has logged off. **_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has logged off. **_

'_**M.I.B.' **__(Nilsson)__** has logged off. **_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez)__**: **__We gotta stop them!_

'_**The-Panther' **__(Keller)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Found-Love' **__(Lupe)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Lost-Witch' **__(Gillian) __**has logged off. **_

'_**Daughter-of-Hellewise' **__(Thea)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Half-Half Hybrid' **__(Jez)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Old-Soul' **__(Hannah)__** has logged off. **_


	11. Poppy's Jams

_A.N.) I don't think this one was funny, but random. I just got the idea. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series or any of the songs in this fic._

_**D.O.C.**_

Chapter 11_: Poppy's Jam_

_(Setting: Daybreak Mansion)_

_Stargazer' (Mary-Lynnette) has logged on_

_'Lost-Witch' (Gillian) has logged on_

_'Daughter-of-Hellewise' (Thea) has logged on_

_'Poppytive-Thinking' (Poppy) has logged on_

_'Half-Half Hybrid' (Jez) has logged on_

_'The-Panther' (Keller) has logged on_

_'The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged on_

_'Dark-Night' (Delos) has logged on_

_'Old-Soul' (Hannah) has logged on_

_'Better-Than-Quinn' (Ash) has logged on_

_'Black-Burn' (David) has logged on_

_'Bewitched' (Eric) has logged on_

_'Steely-Neely' (Maggie) has logged on_

_'Secret-Vampire' (James) has logged on_

_'Gangsta-Vampire' (Morgead) has logged on_

_'The-Panther's Prince' (Galen) has logged on_

_'The-Outsider' (Quinn) has logged on_

_'Ruler' (Thierry) has logged on_

_**Gangsta-Vampire** (Morgead): Delos, Maggie, where the heck have you guys been?!_

_**Steely-Neely** (Maggie): Oh……….it's this whole crazy story._

_**Lost-Witch** (Gillian): Where's Lupe & Nilsson?_

_**Stargazer **(Mary-Lynnette): They're on a date._

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise** (Thea): Awwww! X3_

_**Ruler** (Thierry): Nilsson & Lupe. I never saw that coming. Lupe always got a fever and fainted when she was around Nilsson._

_**Old-Soul** (Hannah): -_-' umm… Thierry……_

_**Poppytive-Thinking** (Poppy): Good enough! I just found some really good songs! Do you guys want to hear? Huh? Huh? Do ya?_

_**Secret-**Vampire (James): *chuckles* Just play it, Poppet._

_**Poppytive-Thinking'** (Poppy): If you're going to call me that, then I'll you James-And-The-Giant-Peach._

_**Dark-Knight** (Delos): That faggot book Quinn tricked Timmy into reading?_

_**The-Cat** (Rashel): Quinn!_

_**The-Outsider** (Quinn): Wait to go Delos. Now I'm in trouble AGAIN! What's my punishment this time Rashel?_

_**The-Cat** (Rashel): I won't kiss you for a month._

_**The-Outsider** (Quinn): O_O NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking** (Poppy): I'm going to play the music now!_

_Uploading Music . . . . . . . (Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne)_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_**Gangsta-Vampire** (Morgead): AHHHHHH! My ears! I think they're bleeding! I'm changing it!_

_Uploading Music . . . . . . . (Memory by Sugarcult)_

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

_**Stargazer** (Mary-Lynnette): I have a better suggestion._

_Uploading music . . . . . . . (Chemicals React by Aly & AJ)_

Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah!!  
Both of us broken.. caught in a moment  
We live 'til we loved  
Til we hurt  
And we joked, yeah!  
But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react...  
The chemicals react

_**Better-Than-Quinn** (Ash): That song put me to sleep Mare._

_Uploading music . . . . . . . (Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K)_

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
'Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been

_**The-Outsider** (Quinn): Queer._

_**Better-Than-Quinn** (Ash): What?_

_**Lost-Witch** (Gillian): It's my turn!_

_Uploading music . . . . . . . (Girfriend by Avril by Lavigne)_

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend

_**Black-Burn** (David): O.o_

_**Steely-Neely** (Maggie): Ok…… how about this song instead._

_Uploading music . . . . . . . (Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne)_

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

_**The-Panther's Prince** (Galen): I kinda like it._

_**The-Panther** (Keller): Of course you do Galen. But I don't._

_Uploading music again . . . . . . . (Me Against The World by Simple Plan)_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

_**The-Cat** (Rashel): Kewl. _

_**The-Outsider & The-Cat** (Quinn & Rashel): It's our turn now._

_Uploading music again . . . . . . . (What have you done by Within Temptation)_

Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

What have you done now  
I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done

_**Daughter-of-Hellewise** (Thea): Oh! I got one!_

_Uploading music AGAIN . . . . . . . (One Of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne)_

She's one of those girls  
And nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride  
And you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

_**The-Panther's Prince** (Galen): I'm going to try._

_Uploading music . . . . . . . (Everything You Want by Vertical Horizan)_

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you  
And I don't know why

_**The-Panther** (Keller): I didn't know you liked that song, Galen._

_**Half-Half Hybrid** (Jez): That was… weird and unexpected. I want a turn!_

_Uploading music . . . . . . . (I Caught Myself by Paramore)_

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With god as my witness

_**Dark-Knight, Black-Burn, and Bewitched** (Delos, David, and Eric): We'll just stay out of this……_

_**Old-Soul, Ruler, and Secret Vampire** (Hannah, Thierry, and James): This might get bad._

_**Steely-Neely** (Maggie): My song was better!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking** (Poppy): No mine was!_

_**The-Outsider & The-Cat** (Quinn & Rashel): Ours was the best!_

_'Computer' has logged on._

_**Computer**: Will you idiots just pick a song!!! I'm all your computers, and I AM ANGRY!!_

_**Secret-Vampire** (James): Our computers are alive!_

_**Dark-Knight** (Delos): I knew the couldn't be trusted!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn** (Ash): EVERYBODY PANIC!!!!_

_**Old-Soul** (Hannah): AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

_Stargazer' (Mary-Lynnette) has logged off_

_'Lost-Witch' (Gillian) has logged off_

_'Daughter-of-Hellewise' (Thea) has logged off_

_'Poppytive-Thinking' (Poppy) has logged off_

_'Half-Half Hybrid' (Jez) has logged off_

_'The-Panther' (Keller) has logged off_

_'The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged off_

_'Dark-Night' (Delos) has logged off_

_'Old-Soul' (Hannah) has logged off_

_'Better-Than-Quinn' (Ash) has logged off_

_'Black-Burn' (David) has logged off_

_'Bewitched' (Eric) has logged off_

_'Steely-Neely' (Maggie) has logged off_

_'Secret-Vampire' (James) has logged off_

_'Gangsta-Vampire' (Morgead) has logged off_

_'The-Panther's Prince' (Galen) has logged off_

_'The-Outsider' (Quinn) has logged off_

_'Ruler' (Thierry) has logged off_

_'Computer' **has had screen name change.  
New screen name:** I-Get-Even_

_**I-Get-Even** (Timmy): Heh heh. Jackasses._

_**'I-Get-Even'** (Timmy) has logged off_

_~:~:~_

_A.N.) THERE! The was a upload problem, and it screw up this chapter! I've fixed it as best as I could. _

_I hope you like it. Please vote for the new poll on my profile!! I can't continue until you guys do. And review!!  
_


	12. Angel Returns

_A.N.) Here you go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

Chapter 12_: Angel Returns_

'_**Lost-Witch' **__(Gillian) __**has logged on.**_

'_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged on.**_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): hey Jill._

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): Hey David!_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): I love you!_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): I love you way more!_

'_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel' has logged on.**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__: AM I interrupting something???_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): ?_? Who are you?_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): O_O Angel?_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): Yup yup Jilly Bean._

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): O_O Jilly Bean?_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): But-But I thought-- _

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): Don't ask. I got revived a month ago. I don't know how or why. Ok? _

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): Oh. Ok._

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged on**_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): What were you doing for a month?_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): I was partying in Mexico. I got a neat hat. *plays the Mexican Hat song*_

_**Better-Than-Quinn'**__(Ash): ?_? Ohhh okaaaay……_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged off**_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): I didn't realize Ash was there._

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged on.**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): Hey _Little Guy_! I'm Gary, but friends call me Angel!_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): -_- …… you're dead._

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): Dear Goddess you're in trouble!_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): What'd I do?_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): Nobody calls Timmy __**little **__and gets away clean!_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): He's just being stupid. _

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): Am not!_

'_**MIB' **__(Nilsson) __**has logged on.**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): It's the 5-O! HIDE THE WEED!_

_**MIB **__(Nilsson): Huh?_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): Ok Jill. It's hid. Just play it cooooool._

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): -_-_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): -_-_

_**MIB **__(Nilsson): ……..I'm just going to go._

_**MIB **__(Nilsson) __**has logged off**_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): You're an idiot, Angel._

'_**Half-Half Hybrid' **__(Jez)__** has logged on**_

'_**The-Panther' **__(Keller)__** has logged on**_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged on**_

'_**Found-Love' **__(Lupe) __**has logged on.**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): Hybrids!_

_**The-Panther**__ (Keller): What?_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): 2 hybrid shapeshifters, 1 hybrid vampire, and 1 hybrid werewolf!_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): Does it matter?!_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): Angel, shut up!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): You got a problem with that?!_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): NO! He doesn't have a problem with that!_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): I'm just saying. A hybrid is as rare as a smart werewolf._

_**Found-Love **__(Lupe): Hey!_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): I thought they'd kill any hybrid._

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): WELL THEN!_

'_**Half-Half Hybrid' **__(Jez)__** has logged off**_

'_**The-Panther' **__(Keller)__** has logged off**_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged off**_

'_**Found-Love' **__(Lupe) __**has logged off**_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): Now you've pissed of the most scariest girls in the mansion._

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): It's like…_

'_**Steely-Neely' **__(Maggie) __**has logged on**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): I'M GODZILLA! RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

'_**Steely-Neely' **__(Maggie) __**has logged off**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): Damn it!_

_**Lost-Witch**__ (Gillian): That's it! I'm out of here!_

_**Lost-Witch **__(Gillian) __**has logged off**_

_**Black-Burn**__ (David): Wait for me Gillian!_

_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged on**_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel**__ (Gary *Angel*): sigh. Oh well. PARTY AT MEXICO! *puts on a sombrero and starts singing the Mexican Hat*_

_**Gillian's-Guardian-Angel' has logged off**_

* * *

_A.N.) There are going to be chapters all about a specific pairing sometimes. You could __**review**__ and say your favorite pairing and I might whip something up._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	13. Timmy Loses!

_A.N.) I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 13 :__** Timmy Loses!?!**_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged on.**_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged on.**_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): Quinn, where's Timmy? I asked you to watch him._

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): Oh…… he's around._

'_**MIB' **__(Nilsson) __**has logged on.**_

_**MIB**__ (Nilsson): Rashel, Quinn stuffed Timmy in the laundry dryer. One of our maids almost turned it on with him in it._

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): Snitch._

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): JOHN QUINN!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__** has logged on**_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged on.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking **__(Poppy): What's up!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): That was assault Quinn!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): Are you alright Timmy?_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): I'm feel sick._

_**Poppytive-Thinking **__(Poppy): Why?_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): I found a piece of paper on the floor. It's discrusting! _

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): You mean disgusting._

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): That's what I said. "Discrusting"._

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): I forgot you're 4. Considering you're an evil genius!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): What did the paper say?_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): It says:_

I love you so much. Please don't exhaust yourself at training. Or I'll be forced to keep an eye on you forever. Even though that's what I've been doing half the time since I met you.

Galen

PS) I love you, Keller! Have a good day!

_**Poppytive-Thinking **__(Poppy): Awww! 3_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): I'm going to rip on him later. (rip- make fun of)_

_**Poppytive-Thinking **__(Poppy): I'm gonna tell James!_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged off**_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): What's wrong with that, Timmy?_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): I'm gonna puke! It's discrusting! It isn't right! Make it go away!_

_**~:~:~Quinn's Thoughts:**__ So Timmy hates love stuff, eh?_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): Oh, my beautiful, skilled kitten, Rashel! I love you! I love you!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): Huh? I love you too, but where did that come from?_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): o_o AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M MELTING!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__** has logged off**_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): Hahahahahaha! I did it! I finally beat Timmy!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): Quinn!_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): Just letting you know, I really do love you very much, Rashel. With all my heart._

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): I better go see if Tim's ok, Quinn._

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): He'll be alright. It's normal for kids to be afraid of that stuff. Wanna go beat someone in the training room to a blood pulp? Then we could get something to eat._

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): I- …….. fine. _

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): YAY! _

_**~:~:~Quinn's Thoughts:**__ I REALLY DID BEAT HIM!_

_**The-Cat **__(Rashel): Let's go!_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged off**_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): Coming Sweetheart!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__** has logged on**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): I'm coming for you John Quinn._

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy)__** has logged off**_

_**The-Outsider**__ (Quinn): O_O …. Ah crap._

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged off**_

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

_A.N.) Sorry if you didn't like this one. I would understand. _

_For **AshRedfernAndMorgead,** who has reviewed every chapter and has been asking for a Jez & Morgead shot, I promise I will put for the next chappie: __**Do What Jez Says Morgead**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	14. Do What Jez Says Morgead

_A.N.) I hope no one's disappointed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 14 : _Do What Jez Says Morgead

(location: everyone is at the mansion)

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead) __**has logged on**_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash) __**has logged on.**_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn) __**has logged on.**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James) __**has logged on.**_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen) __**has logged on.**_

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged on.**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy) __**has logged on.**_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Hey guys, what's "whipped'?_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): ……….. Whipped, Delos? _

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Yeah._

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): It's what Quinn, Morgead, and Galen are._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): DEMON! _

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Demon!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): YOU GUYS ARE WHIPPED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! _

_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead): I ain't whipped, you little twerp! _

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged on.**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Morgy, could you do a few chores for me? Please?_

_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead): Umm, about that--_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): _**DO AS I SAY MORGEAD BLACKTHORN!**

_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead): Yes Jez! (panicked)_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead) __**has logged off**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): What a loser! AHAHAHA! XD_

**35 minutes later**

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead) __**has logged on**_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Keller wants me to go train now. Bye!_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen) __**has logged off**_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): I'm in trouble again for trying to stuff Timmy in the garbage disposal. Gotta go._

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn) __**has logged off**_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): I'm just going._

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash) __**has logged off**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James) __**has logged off**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged off**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Enjoy your chores Morgead? _

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Life slaver._

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Stop being such a big baby!_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): You had me go to the store, and buy you…… __**feminine products**__. Your sick and evil like Timmy!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): First of all, that kid is sweet and cute, unlike you. Second, that was funny! _

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): No! It wasn't!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Well fine! I'll just go talk to Hugh instead!_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Fine!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Fine!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged off**_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): I don't need her around for anything! She'll come back begging for forgiveness._

_**5 minutes later……………**_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): JEZEBEL! I want my Jezebel! I need my Jezebel! I love my Jezebel! I'm sorry Jez! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged on.**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): F U, Morgead!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged off**_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Damn it!_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn) __**has logged on.**_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Quinn, I need help! I made Jez really mad at me! You're in trouble with you soulmate (who has the same bad temper and brute strength) more than anyone! WHAT DO I DO?!?!?_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Ok. From my experience, first, the only thing that satisfies a girl like Rashel or Jez enough to accept a apology, is to grovel._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Grovel… ok I can live with that._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Second, a gift is like power bust. I helps your chances of her forgiving you._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Ok._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): But! Take note that whatever you give her, might be thrown at you. Flowers, candy, jewelry, and poems are good. But knifes, vases for flowers, waffle irons, and swords are bad, VERY BAD!_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): You gave Rashel a waffle iron?_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): At that time I had ran out of ideas._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Oh._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Last, don't forget compliments. One time, I was late for training and said her sister (Keller) was a psycho. She forgot after I complimented how strong she was to give me the bruised stomach and a black eye._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Ow._

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged on.**_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn) __**has logged off**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy) __**has logged on.**_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Jez, I'm so sorry! SO SO SO SO SORRY! I love you! I love you so very, very much!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): BURNING! I'M BURNING! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Umm, ok. I forgive you._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): YES!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Um, Morgy?_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Yes?_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Could you do our laundry while I go with Rashel, Keller, and Lupe to the simulation training room? Please?_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Yes Jez! (happily)_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead) __**has logged off**_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): O_O I wasn't expecting him to give in so easily. It's not fun like that! Morgead!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged off**_

* * *

_A.N.) There you go! I hoped you liked it! __**PLEASE REVIEW! And please vote on my profile poll!**_

_Also, if you like the Troublemaker Timmy Series, then don't miss the: _

_**Troublemaker Timmy Series: Halloween Special!**_


	15. Maggie and Delos's Truth or Dare Pt 1

A.N.) Here you go.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Night World in any way._

_**DOC**_

Chapter 15: _Maggie and Delos's Truth or Dare Pt. 1_

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged on.**_

'_**Steely-Neely' **__(Maggie) __**has logged on**_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Hey _

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): I'm mad, Delos._

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Why?!_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): I was just told the guys had a game of truth or dare WITHOUT US!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): We were just busy at the time_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): Still!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Well, we can still have a truth or dare game ourselves._

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): Now you're talkin'!! Truth or dare, Delos?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Dare._

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): I dare you to go to Alex Harman's Birthday party today. You have to participate as a child would._

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): That's a dumb dare Maggie._

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): You'll see._

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged off.**_

_~:~the mansion's backyard~:~_

=Delos sat on a plastic chair for baby's, so he was pretty low to the ground. He was pretty pissed off while listening to Barney's singing. Of course it was a guy in a suit!=

**Barney**: I love you! And you love me! Hahaha! Now kids, let talk about--

**Delos**: Hey. HEY! Listen, I just got dared to be here. My arm's cut up, and your pissing me off! So you can either shut up, or I kick your ass Daybreak style!

**Barney**: …………. Well…… Maybe we should talk about being nice to people, kids.

=Delos rolls his eyes.=

**Barney**: When was a little salamander, my grandma said that if I was nice to people, I could be king of the whole WORLD!

**Delos**: But instead, you're prancing for spit faced baby's, in a stupid dinosaur suit that's probably molded and smells like sweat, dog crap, and vomit!!!

=Barney stand in a neutral position=

**Delos**: You're a bit far from king of the world.

=Barney takes of the mask. He was a filthy, sweaty fat guy.=

**Barney**: I got caught with pot. And I need to pay off the fine so I don't go to jail. So if I weren't afraid of getting fired, I'd kick your ass!

**Delos**: Come on! Get your ass kicked!

~:~Later~:~

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged on**_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): You took forever Delos! What was goin' on?!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): I kicked Barneys ass._

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): WHAT?!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Truth or dare Maggie?_

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you like that. By the way, were my other truth or dare chapters good? Because so many people are doing them now, and I'm wondering if mine just weren't good enough._

_Please review!_


	16. Maggie and Delos's Truth or Dare Pt 2

_A.N.) I've tried hard to make this not suck so hard, but I've had no inspiration, so I couldn't work to the best extent. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 16 : Delos and Maggie's Truth or Dare Pt. 2_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Truth or dare Maggie?_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): Let me think…… dare!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): I dare you to go and……. Imprison Timmy, up to his neck in the iced cream. _

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): sure. Be right back_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Nice knowing you Maggie._

'_**Steely-Neely' **__(Maggie) __**has logged off**_

_~:~Somewhere Else~:~_

Maggie stood at a wide window located at the 3rd floor. She opened it and turn to her side. She had bought at least 50 tubs of ice cream (the flavors are up to you). She turned away from the frozen dairy treats, to look out the window and see what was below.

Young Timmy was sitting against the wall. He was sketching blueprints on how to get back at Galen and Morgead. But then, a gush of ice cold mush fell from the sky, and onto Timmy's head. He blinked clueless, and once his mind processed what happened, his unknowingness turned to pure, black rage. In a quick maneuver, the little vampire stood up to catch who chucked ice cream at him. Maggie giggled at him. He grinded his teeth at her.

"Maggie! What was that for!?" he yelled shaking his fist. Maggie continued and smiling and giggling fest.

"Sorry!" she said, and through down three more tubs at him. He yelped at the cold. The ice cream rained down on him.

"In my last seconds, I curse Ash!!!!!!!" Timmy shouted. Soon he was engulfed with ice cream to his neck.

~:~Later~:~

_**Steely-Neely' **__(Maggie) __**has logged on**_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): It's been done. I feel sorry for doing that to such a cute sweet innocent child._

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): …………_

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): Is this the end?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Uhhh….. Not sure. We each had a turn._

_**Steely-Neely **__(Maggie): Well that was short._

_**Steely-Neely' **__(Maggie) __**has been disconnected. **_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Maggie? Maggie? Where did you go?_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy) __**has logged on.**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): I had to get back at Maggie for trapping me in ice cream! It took a long time for that stray dog to lick me out of the ice cream pile. I named him Terrance. ^_^_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): *shivers* Ewwwww…_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Wait. WAIT! What'd you do to Maggie!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): I put in a situation. _

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Like?_

_~:~Somewhere Else~:~_

"How did he even do this!?" Maggie asked no one. She wiggled and twisted and struggled to break free. Timmy had attacked her ice cream.

_~:~Later~:~_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): (sighs) -_-_

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged off.**_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Ha…… heh……. Oh well._

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

* * *

_A.N.) Well. There you have it. I'm sorry it's short and plain, but I rushed to finish this for you guys. _


	17. I Know All Your Secrets

_A.N.) It's been a while. Forgive me if you don't like this chapter, I'm a bit rusty._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 15 : I-Know-All-Your-Secrets_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' (Ash) has logged on.**_

**'_Black-Burn' (David) has logged on._**

**_Dark-Night' __(Delos) __has logged on_**

**'_Bewitched' (Eric) has logged on._**

**'**_**Secret-Vampire' (James) has logged on.**_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' (Morgead) has logged on.**_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' (Galen) has logged on.**_

'_**The-Outsider' (Quinn) has logged on.**_

'_**Ruler' (Thierry) has logged on.**_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): So how is everyone?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Mare made me sleep on the balcony chair last night._

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Why?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): I…… kinda overreacted last night and accused her of cheating._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): YOU accused HER of cheating?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): You don't exactly have the background to anticipate someone else is unfaithful. You once had the reputation of being a… what was it again?_

_**Black-Burn **__(David): Player?_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Slut?_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Don Joan?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): I know!_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Your going to have to do some major groveling to get out of this one._

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): I know! I know!_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Maybe she will forgive you explain why you thought such and apologize._

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): Yes. _

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): A question, is it really that bad to keep a secret from your soulmate?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I think so. I don't keep any secrets from Keller._

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): 'Cuz she'd hurt you._

_**Black-Burn **__(David): I'm not hiding anything._

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Neither am I._

'_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets' has logged on.**_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: I know all your secrets…_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Yeah right, whoever you are._

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Did you guys know that Angel still wants to kill David Blackburn? And that Gillian had once been in love Angel?_

_**Black-Burn **__(David): O_O That's gotta be a rumor, a mistake! Uhhhh… I-I can take that… But how come Gillian never told me that? G-G-Gillian!_

'_**Black-Burn' (David) has logged off.**_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Thea Harman ate Timmy's croissant, and told him Eric Ross ate it. _

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): I KNEW SOMEONE SET ME UP!!!_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Jezebel Redfern drove Morgead Blackthorn's motorcycle through mud, and then nagged him for having a dirty bike._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): WHY THAT LITTLE-- Uh! She wouldn't let me kiss her as a punishment that whole week for it!_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Maggie has been wearing high heel and knee length skirts to mess with Delos's mind._

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): She said it was her right as a person to dress however she pleased!_

_**Dark-Night' **__(Delos) __**has logged off**_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Did anybody know that Poppy North thought Ash was good-looking when she first met him?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): I'm fine!_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Shut up Ash! *grumbles angry words*_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Keller tries not to get too attached to Galen in case Iliana comes in the picture._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): For once, I might be a little mad. RAKSHA!_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' (Galen) has logged off.**_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: *chuckles* Anyways, Hannah Snow bugged Thierry's cell. _

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): HANNAH!_

'_**Ruler' (Thierry) has logged off.**_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Did you know Mary-Lynnette Carter makes up excuses to kick Ash in the shin, because she thinks it's fun. _

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Well, that's depressing. _

_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged on**_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!!!_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' (Ash) has logged off.**_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): Oh, come on! Ash, I didn't cheat on you!!! ASH!!_

_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged off**_

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: And last but not least, Rashel--_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): What ever Rashel's been keeping from me won't phase me like it had the others._

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Rashel Jordan took of her engagement ring for eight whole minutes!_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): ……………… I take it back. _

'_**The-Outsider' (Quinn) has logged off.**_

'_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets' has had screen name change.**_

_**New screen name:**__ I-Get-Even_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): This isn't as fun as it use to be. I need to find I new way to mess with them…_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): You know, some off us are still her __**Timmy**__._

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Oh! Still here?_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): I hope Poppy will forgive me for believing this demon…_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): What do you mean?_

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): You lied to us to make us mad at the girls._

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): O_o Those weren't lies._

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): ……………_

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): …………………._

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): ……………… JEZ!_

'_**Bewitched' (Eric) has logged off.**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' (James) has logged off.**_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' (Morgead) has logged off.**_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): I can't believe they thought I was lying…_

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

_A.N.) I hope you all liked this. Please review._


	18. In the Search for a Babysitter

_A.N.) Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 18 : In the Search for a Babysitter_

(Everyone is at Daybreaker Mansion)

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged on. **_

'_**Bewitched' **__(Eric)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has logged on. **_

'_**M.I.B.' **__(Nilsson)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged on.**_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Thierry, that brat has gotta go!_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Timmy? What did he do now?_

_**Black-Burn **__(David): He electrocuted me!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): He kicked me!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I'm pretty sure he's trying to teach Alex the ways of Timmy._

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): What do you want me to do about it?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): It's your house. Kick him out!_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): I barely get to see Rashel anymore thanks to that brat! _

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson): He pulled my pants down right in front of Lupe, Sir!_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): He poured maple syrup in my underwear drawer!_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): HE. BROKE. MY. TELESCOPE!_

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): That kid needs a babysitter!_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): We already tried that! He was too much for Lupe to handle!_

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson): Lupe is a field agent! Not a babysitter!_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): There has to be something to scare the kid more than kiss talk._

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged on**_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Just face it you guys and one girl, you can't beat me. _

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): We can try._

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Oh! By the way, Rashel, Hannah, and Poppy said they were going to keep me company tonight, so I hope none you had any plans…_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): *growls*_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): *growls*_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): *growls* Poppy and I had a date tonight Demon! _

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): It's canceled!_

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): I like the kicking him out idea!_

'_**Witch-Child' **__(Iliana) __**has logged on**_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): Iliana?_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Hi everyone! I saw Keller on this site and I thought it would be fun to try! _

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): ^_^'_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Iliana, we're discussing a very important issue right know. I don't think you would want to be a part of it._

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): I want to help out! What's the problem?_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): …_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): …_

_**Gangsta-Vampire **__(Morgead): Iliana do you know that little kid Timmy?_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Yes. He's really cute! What about him?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): …_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): …_

_**Black-Burn **__(David): You don't have a soulmate right?_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): No. _

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson): …_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): …_

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): We're… looking for a babysitter for him! _

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Yeah! Would you like to be Timmy's babysitter?_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): :D Sure! I have a lot of time on me!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): It would be unfair not to warn you he can be a bit fussy sometimes, Iliana._

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): That's okay. Alex is fussy all the time._

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged on**_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Oh, by the way-_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Guess what Timmy._

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Hm? What?_

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson): We found you a new babysitter!_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): O_O What?_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Well, if it's Lupe again, it's not going to last!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Iliana is your new babysitter._

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): Who? O_O_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): I'm Iliana! We're going to have so much fun! I'm going to go get new puzzles for us to put together! Bye everyone!_

'_**Witch-Child' **__(Iliana) __**has logged off**_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Looks like your playdate with Hannah is off. Demon._

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): NO! NO, DAMN YOU ASSES! __**THIS ISN'T OVER! IS NOT OVER!**_

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

_**Bewitched **__(Eric): He'll be coming after all of us now._

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Everyone watch your backs._

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged on**_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): Quinn, Timmy's having a fit, so I have to cancel our date tonight._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): WHAT! _

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): I'm sorry Quinn, but I'll see you at bedtime!_

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged off**_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Tough luck Quinn._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Why does he always come after me first?_

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged on**_

_**I-Get-Even**__ (Timmy): That's just the beginning! __**THIS STILL ISN'T OVER! I'M GOING TO GET ALL OF YOU!**_

'_**I-Get-Even' **__(Timmy) __**has logged off**_

_**M.I.B. **__(Nilsson): Sir Thierry, I'm frightened._

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): You'll protect me. Right Ash?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): It's every man for himself, Mare._

_**Black-Burn **__(David): I'm just going to go now. Hide in my room. Lock the door. Stay there till I die._

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Yeah…_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Black-Burn' **__(David) __**has logged off **_

'_**Bewitched' **__(Eric)__** has logged off**_

'_**Secret-Vampire' **__(James)__** has logged off**_

'_**Gangsta-Vampire' **__(Morgead)__** has logged off**_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has logged off**_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged off**_

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has logged off**_

'_**M.I.B.' **__(Nilsson)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged off.**_

* * *

_A.N.) This chapter says a piece of the plot for the next Timmy story! Can you guess what it is?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Helping Galen

_A.N.) This chapter would make a little more sense if you read __Already Stuck__._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**D.O.C.**_

_Chapter 19: Helping Galen_

(Everyone is at Daybreaker Mansion)

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has logged on. **_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged on**_

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has logged on. **_

'_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged on.**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): It's really sweet of Galen, setting up a special date for Keller._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): huh? Oh, you heard. I asked Ash not to tell everyone!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): I only told Quinn!_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): I heard from Hannah._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): How did that happen?_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): I told Rashel._

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): Timmy told me._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Then who told Poppy?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Thierry told me._

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): I didn't tell you._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): WHO TOLD WHO?_

'_**Witch-Child' **__(Iliana) __**has logged on**_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Shut up! Shut up! Look, the point is, the whole mansion knows!_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Knows what?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Galen's setting up a romantic night for Keller. *sighs* :D_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Why is everybody telling everybody?_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): I already knew that though, Galen._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Dang!_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Come on Galen! You're mad. Curse!_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): He won't do it Ash. Unlike you, he's a gentlemen._

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Yet you're still stuck with me! XD _

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): DAMN IT!_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Wow! You're really stressed about this, huh Galen? _

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Yeah._

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Keller's been training a lot lately. Trust me, she's probably the only one in the whole mansion that doesn't know._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): That's a relief… _

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): What do you have to worry about?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I never thought it'd be so difficult to make an even __**decent**__ date for Keller. Every idea I have will end up with Keller in a fist fight._

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): But Keller bitch slaps our homies everyday! _

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): O_O ?_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Rated M video games._

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Oh~…_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Galen if you're worried about Keller beating up people, why not just focus on private areas? All alone in forest with your soulmate sounds so romantic! :]_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): Forest? Poppy, this is Nevada. It's all deserts! _

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Lake Tahoe?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): That's 8 hours away._

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): The Gondola Ride?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Keller isn't a big fan of water…_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): A casino?_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): -_- Ash, those are crowded places. And what's Galen and Keller suppose to do there?_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Gamble! _

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): How about you two lovebirds go to a wedding chapel! :D_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Yeah! :D_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): …_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): …_

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): …_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): O_O I- I- umm… uh- _

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged on.**_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): What's up?_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): We're passing around ideas to help Galen think of a romantic date with Keller!_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): Really? What's the occasion? _

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Keller's mad at me, so I'm going to try to prove how much I love her. _

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): … You think she's mad at you?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I'm sure she is. She's been avoiding me and isn't speaking to me anymore._

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): … I gotta go. See you guys._

'_**The-Cat' **__(Rashel)__** has logged off**_

_**The-Outsider **__(Quinn): Wait, Rashel!_

'_**The-Outsider' **__(Quinn)__** has logged off**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Back to Galen, I think there should be lots of sweets!_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): I'm not sure Keller is one for sweets Poppy._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Actually Keller likes ice cream more than other sweets._

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Keller is a girl Thierry! Unless she's allergic, she likes sweets!_

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): How about dinner with a glorious atmosphere!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Keller- _

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Mare, we just got through the fact that Keller would basically be looking for a punching bag!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): They're not listening to me anymore, are they?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): I think Galen should go with the Gondola Ride._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): We're going in circles, so I'm going to leave. _

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Does Keller drink?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): No, she doesn't… Hey, I got the perfect idea!_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__(Galen)__** has logged off.**_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Did he just log off?_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): It appears he did._

_**Better-Than-Quinn **__(Ash): Last time I try to help set up a date. Come on Mary-Lynnette. _

_**Stargazer**__ (Mary-Lynnette): Be everyone!_

'_**Better-Than-Quinn' **__(Ash)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Stargazer' **__(Mary-Lynnette)__** has logged off.**_

_**Ruler **__(Thierry): I'll go see what Hannah is up to._

'_**Ruler' **__(Thierry)__** has logged off. **_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Hey Poppy, let's go find a new outfit for Keller to wear on her special evening with Galen._

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Iliana, you've read my mind! Let's go!_

'_**Poppytive-Thinking' **__(Poppy)__** has logged off. **_

'_**Witch-Child' **__(Iliana) __**has logged off**_

* * *

_A.N.) Any request? **Review!**_


	20. Timmy's Apprentice

_A.N.) This is related to the next Timmy Story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_D.O.C._

_Chapter 20: Timmy's Apprentice_

_(Everyone is at the Daybreaker Mansion)_

'_Kee-Kee Pui!' has logged on._

'_I-Get-Even' (Timmy) has logged on._

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Who the hell are you and what's with your name?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Unknown): Bah! Goo goo gah!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Wow! Just because you're a baby doesn't mean I won't get even. Watch that potty mouth kid._

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Unknown): Wah, fu loo loo?_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): How do I know you're a baby? Are you dumb? You're using baby talk, Moron!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Unknown): Awex. Bay be bah bah. Ilia bro._

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Alex, eh? I'm Timmy. You're saying you're that baby my new babysitter, Iliana, told me about?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Si!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): It's nice to see another small person with the brains to look innocent. Being a 4-year-old forever, I can get away with a lot of stuff. _

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Lay? Howa?_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): How? Like…_

'_The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged on._

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): This. Rashel! Rashel! Quinn said you were dumb!_

_The-Cat (Rashel): What? Are you sure about that Timmy?_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Yes I am! He tells it to everyone!_

'_The-Outsiders' (Quinn) has logged on._

_The Outsiders (Quinn): Hello Rashel, my love!_

_The-Cat (Rashel): SCREW YOU!_

'_The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged off._

_The Outsiders (Quinn): Wait Rashel! What'd I do now?_

'_The-Outsiders' (Quinn) has logged off._

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): See?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Si! I woof to wa missbahbe! Tat ti! Tat ti!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Hmm… I guess I could take you under my wing. Is there a certain person you crave attention from and someone you want to kill?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Si!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Who do you want attention from?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Kee-Kee!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Who's Kee-Kee?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Kee- Ke- Kee- Kell...er_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Keller?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Si!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): And who do you hate?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Galen! Bah! Goo goo gah!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Hmm… I need revenge on Galen for eating my cinnamon roll anyway. Ok, Alex, you are now my apprentice! _

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Ya!_

'_Poppytive-Thinking' (Poppy) has logged on._

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): Hi everyone! =^_^=_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Hi Miss Poppy! =) Miss Poppy, I don't know if I should say this, but… James said you looked ridiculous in that green dress you wore last night._

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): Huh? When?_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Uh- Last night._

'_Secret-Vampire' (James) has logged on._

_Secret-Vampire (James): Good afternoon Poppet, my darling!_

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): I looked ridiculous, huh! That was mean, James! X(_

_Secret-Vampire (James): What are you taking about, Poppet?_

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): You're saying I'm dumb now too?_

_Secret-Vampire (James): I've never said that Poppy! I swear! _

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): Enjoy the floor tonight, because you're not sleeping the same bed as me anytime soon! As Rashel would say: SCREW YOU!_

'_Poppytive-Thinking' (Poppy) has logged off._

_Secret-Vampire (James): Poppy!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): *laughs* This is always a good time-killer…_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): *giggles* Bah…_

_Secret-Vampire (James): That was a dirty trick Demon. _

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Cry me a river!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Ya!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Allow me to introduce my new apprentice, Alex the baby Harman!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Bah!_

_Secret-Vampire (James): A… apprentice?_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Yes! And together we'll take Galen out!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Si!_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Let's go draw up the plan Alex._

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Si!_

'_Kee-Kee Pui!' has logged off._

'_I-Get-Even' (Timmy) has logged off._

_Secret-Vampire (James): Shit, I gotta warn Galen!_

'_Steely-Neely' (Maggie) has logged on._

'_Steely-Neely' (Maggie): James, have you seen Jez or Morgead lately?_

_Secret-Vampire (James): No, why?_

'_Steely-Neely' (Maggie): They just… disappeared… Oh well. They'll turn up eventually. _

'_Steely-Neely' (Maggie) has logged off._

_Secret-Vampire (James): They… Those two are that fast to get revenge? I'm a little scared now… Oh yeah! Poppy! _

'_Secret-Vampire' (James) has logged off._

_A.N.) Please review!_


	21. Getting the Dirt on Galen

_A.N.) I'm back! I hope this is to your liking, though I'm a bit rusty._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_D.O.C._

_Chapter 21: Getting the Dirt on Galen_

_(Everyone is at the Daybreaker Mansion)_

'_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets' has logged on._

'_Kee-Kee Pui!' has logged on._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Okay Alex, are we set?_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Sí Señor!_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: … What the HELL did you just say? O_O_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): __Aprendí __español __de __observación de __Los __Tres __Caballeros y __jabones__._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: … okay… Let's just go over the plan one more time. It's a simple get the girls mad plan. I logged in under this fake user name and reveal secrets about the guys. The couples fight and we get what we want until the next incredibly genius plan of mine. =^_^=_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Kee-Kee!_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Yes, you will have separated Keller and Galen for the time being. Now they're coming! Lay low!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Kee-Kee!_

'_Steely-Neely' (Maggie) has logged on._

'_Poppytive-Thinking' (Poppy) has logged on._

'_The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged on._

'_Lost-Witch' (Gillian) has logged on._

'_The-Panther' (Keller) has logged on._

'_Half-Half Hybrid' (Jez) has logged on. _

'_Stargazer' (Mary-Lynnette) has logged on._

'_Found-Love' (Lupe) has logged on._

'_Old-Soul' (Hannah) has logged on._

'_Daughter-of-Hellewise' (Thea) has logged on._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: I know all your secrets…_

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): Hi online random stranger! =^_^=_

_Steely-Neely (Maggie): Creepy. Who are you?_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: I retain information that is useful. Did you know John Quinn super glued Rashel Jordan's engagement ring on her finger last night while she was sleeping?_

_The-Panther (Keller): No way! Rashel, can you get it off?_

_The-Cat (Rashel): Let me see… *grunts loudly* It- Won't- Come- OFF!_

_Found-Love (Lupe): You weren't lying! _

_The-Cat (Rashel): It's stuck! Quinn you asshole! God damn it!_

'_The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged off._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Lol. Nilsson's been stalking Lupe. I gotta say, it's pretty gross._

_Found-Love (Lupe): O_O Well… I feel… well…_

_Half-Half Hybrid (Jez): Pissed off!_

_Found-Love (Lupe): Yeah!_

'_Found-Love' (Lupe) has logged off._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: David Blackburn threw out all Gillian Lennox's ballet, opera, and chick flick movies about an hour ago. _

_Lost-Witch (Gillian): I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_

'_Lost-Witch' (Gillian) has logged off._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Eric Ross had fallen down a hole in the mansion's backyard a few minutes ago. I just want you to know that Timmy __**did not**__ make the hole or push Eric down the hole. _

_Daughter-of-Hellewise (Thea): Oh no Eric!_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: And he ate all the ice cream._

_Daughter-of-Hellewise (Thea): ERIC!_

'_Daughter-of-Hellewise' (Thea) has logged off._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Delos Redfern killed a kitten. _

_Steely-Neely (Maggie): Avenge the kitten!_

'_Steely-Neely' (Maggie) has logged off._

_Old-Soul (Hannah): Poor kitten._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Ash Redfern has done nothing wrong-_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Yes! _

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: But lied about going to the store._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Where did he really go?_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: I don't know… He went to the mall._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): He going to be sleeping on the balcony tonight._

_The-Panther (Keller): And you're going to kick him in the shin._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Yes, I will kick him in the shin._

'_Stargazer' (Mary-Lynnette) has logged off._

_Half-Half Hybrid (Jez): Alright, what did Morgead do?_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: He went to hang out with his friends._

_Half-Half Hybrid (Jez): He'd rather hang out with those idiots than me? I'll show him just how __fun__ I can be!_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: When you say "fun", do you really mean "painful"?_

_Half-Half Hybrid (Jez): Of course!_

'_Half-Half Hybrid' (Jez) has logged off. _

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Thierry Desencrous- _

_Old-Soul (Hannah): That's not his last name Stranger. _

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Well that name is inhuman and hard to remember and pronounce anyway! Back to the important subject! He has agents follow Hannah Snow even if she takes one step outside the mansion._

_Old-Soul (Hannah): I already knew that but I'm mad anyways._

'_Old-Soul' (Hannah) has logged off._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: James said the European river bands were better than trance music. _

_Poppytive-Thinking (Poppy): I'LL DESTROY HIM! *Roars* _

'_Poppytive-Thinking' (Poppy) has logged off._

_The-Panther (Keller): Hm… Well, has Galen been lying to me about not keeping any secrets? *smirks*_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Of course Mr. Sensitive has! He's… uh… He's… Oh sh*t. We have no material on Galen…_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): __Eso __es __mierda __de toro__! __No tenemos nada __en __ese __culo __a __todos__?_

_The-Panther (Keller): I don't understand Spanish, but Alex and Timmy better sign off before I lose my temper. I'm going._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Wait! Uh… Galen kissed Iliana!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): __Es __cierto__!_

_The-Panther (Keller): No he didn't. _

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Umm… he's planning to cut your tail off!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Es cierto!_

_The-Panther (Keller): No he's not._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Damn!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): __¡Maldita sea!_

_**~5 minutes later~**_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: He called you fat._

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): __¡Sí!_

_The-Panther (Keller): No he didn't. And I know for sure that I'm not fat._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Damn! He said your jumpsuit is out of style!_

_The-Panther (Keller): No he didn't. _

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Damn! Uhhh… he's an assassin for the CIA trying to escape to Puerto Rico!_

_The-Panther (Keller): No he's not. That is your worst lie yet. Can I leave now? _

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: No!_

_The-Panther (Keller): Well I'm going to anyways. Bye-bye Alex._

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Bye Kee-Kee! :D_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Stop it! You're demolishing his evil!_

'_The-Panther' (Keller) has logged on._

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Damn!_

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): ¡Maldita sea!_

_I-Know-All-Your-Secrets: Oh well. You win some. You lose some. You kill some. Let's go play Diddy Kong Racing._

_Kee-Kee Pui! (Alex): Sí Señor!_

'_Kee-Kee Pui!' has logged off._

'_I-Get-Even' (Timmy) has logged off._

* * *

_A.N.) I hope this was okay. Please review!_

_Oh yeah, and if you need translations for the Spanish, I just used Google Translate._


	22. Romeo and MaryLynnette

_A.N.) Hello everyone whose reading. I hope you like this. Plus, know that I've changed Ash's pin name._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series._

_Daybreaker Online Chat_

_Chapter 22: Romeo and Mary-Lynnette_

_(Everyone is at the Daybreaker Mansion)_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash) has logged on.**_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): 'O Mary-Lynnette, Mary-Lynnette! Wherefore art thou, my Mary-Lynnette!_

_**Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette) has logged on.**_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): It is my lady: O, it is my love!_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Ash? Are you okay? Why are you talking weird?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. This exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine If that thy bent of love be honorable. _

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Huh? I love you? Is that what you want me to say?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): My love as deep; the more I give to thee The more I have._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Ash, stop talking like that. _

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): That's it. I'm leaving._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Would'st thou withdraw it? For what purpose Love?_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Because you're talking like an eighteenth century pervert!_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Yes! Yes, I will! And __**thou**__ will receive __**zero**__ satisfaction if __**thou**__ continue to piss me off!_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): So thrive my soul__—_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Stop it!_

_**Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette) has logged off.**_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Mare!_

_**Old-Soul (Hannah) has logged on.**_

_Old-Soul (Hannah): Hi. How's everything going?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Lady Hannah, I don't think it worked that well. _

_Old-Soul (Hannah): That's impossible! Did you use the accent?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Yup._

_Old-Soul (Hannah): How strange. I was sure that would work._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): So was I._

_**Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette) has logged on.**_

_Old-Soul (Hannah): Well I gotta go! Bye-Bye!_

_**Old-Soul (Hannah) has logged off.**_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): If my heart's dear love__—_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Shut up!_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): What shall I swear by?_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Don't__—__ wait? Uh! You're doing it again!_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): My Mary-Lynnette? What shall I swear by?_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette):** DON'T**_**_—__SWEAR__—__AT ALL!_**

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): But__—_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Don't you dare! Ash, if you're going to say you love me, it has to be you who's saying it! Since I only love you! Not whomever you're imitating! _

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): …_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): … _

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Good! I, Ash Redfern, love you, Mary-Lynnette! I love you so, so much Mare! My love for you is even bigger than Montana!_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): I'm confident those are your words._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): They are!_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Well, I love you too._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Nice…_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Just for curiosity, what were you doing?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): I was extracting lines from __Romeo and Juliet__._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Oh… Well… that was actually really sweet!_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Huh? Why'd you get so angry then?_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Hm. I guess I just I didn't catch on._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Thanks a lot! _

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Uh… sorry?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Hm._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Don't sulk Ash. Please? I'm sorry. _

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Hm._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Come on Ash. You have to understand that I was surprised. That stunt was very sweet but not very expectable._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): That was the point of it being a playful surprise!_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): I was just caught off guard. You wouldn't expect me to go around reciting __Pride and Prejudice__ right?_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): That's actually not a bad idea…_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Ash!_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Kidding! Kidding! …Or am I? Dun da dun!_

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): You better be kidding._

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): Hm. Would Miss Carter like to accompany me to the Vegas Gondola Ride for some much needed alone time [of course, excluding the guy working the boat]._

_Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette): Of course Ash. =^_^= I'll race you to the garage!_

_**Stargazer (Mary-Lynnette) has logged off.**_

_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash): You're on!_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash) has logged off.**_

_**I-Get-Even (Timmy) has logged on.**_

_I-Get-Even (Timmy): Aw! I didn't make it in time to do anything!_

_**I-Get-Even (Timmy) has logged off.**_

* * *

_A.N.) I'm glad I have a working computer again after so long. Please review._


	23. Revisiting Randomness

A.N.) It's been so, so long… *sigh* I feel refreshed.

Disclaimer) The annual "I don't own Night World!" It just breaks my heart.

Dayberaker Online Chat

Chapter 23: Revisiting Randomness

_(Everyone is at the Daybreaker Mansion)_

**_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash) has logged on._**

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Friends! Come forth and discuss things that are both unnecessary and of complete stupidity!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__**(Jez) **__**has logged on.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin**__ (Ash): No way! I wasn't expecting that to work! O_O_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Expecting what to work?_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin**__ (Ash): Nothing…_

_'__**Poppytive-Thinking' **__**(Poppy)**__** has logged on**_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): *Humming*_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Hey, Poppy! ;D_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Hi, Jez! :D_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Hi, Poppy._

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Hi, Ass! :D_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): … It's Ash, Poppy._

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Do-do-do-dum-do-DA! _

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): … ^_^" Uh… Poppy? What are you doing?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): *Humming* I'm a—SEX PIXIE!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): YEAH!_

_'__**Secret-Vampire' **__**(James)**__** has logged on.**_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): -_-" No you're not, Poppy. And Phil would stake me if I let you become one._

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): AW! Way to ruin the party, James._

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Shut up, Ass._

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): It's Ash! A. S. H. With a __shush__ sound! Like__—_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Trash?_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Monster Mash? :D_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Well, we are vampires, so technically, this __**is **__a monster mash._

'_**Dark-Knight' **__(Delos) __**has logged on.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): And another vampire joins us~!_

**'**_**Found-Love' (Lupe) has logged on.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): And a werewolf!_

_**I-Get-Even (Timmy) has logged on.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): And a demon child!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy):__I have done nothing to cause ill favor of me!_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): O_O Nothing to—_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Ò_Ó Jamie…_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): *Snickers* Yeah,__** Jamie**__, what were you going to say._

'_**Witch-Child' **__**(Iliana) **__**has logged on**_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Timmy, time to practice ABC's!_

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): Aw… I don't wanna. I can come up with dastardly plans of world domination. Why would I… Wait a second—__I ALREADY KNOW THE ABC'S!_

_**Witch-Child **__(Iliana): Let's go, Young Man._

_**I-Get-Even **__(Timmy): *huff* Fine._

_**I-Get-Even (Timmy) has logged off.**_

'_**Witch-Child' **__**(Iliana) **__**has logged off**_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Well, that was a show._

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): Agreed._

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez): Forgive me, Peeps and Poppet! I must tend my noble motorcycle now! Alas, I shall see you come the morrow!_

_**Half-Half Hybrid **__(Jez) __**has logged off**_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Lupe, I've been trying all day and am still clueless on what is going on in this Pokèmon game-thing!_

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): What seems to be the problem?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Kay, I suppose to be fighting this crazy, red-head girl—_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): What's that about a fellow red-head? Ò_Ó_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Oh, she's crazy. And she's a gym leader, but is yelling because when I went to find her for a battle, she got mad because she was with a guy and he left, so—_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Wait! She's mad at you for that? How's that your fault?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): She was on a date with him when I found her or something, so he got nervous and that's when he left, so—_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Wait! She's a gym leader! Does she expect people __**not**__ to come looking for battles?_

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): Yeah… That's Misty. She can be annoying._

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Stop that! She's not annoying. She's Ash Ketchum's soulmate!_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): We're getting off topic here—_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Poppy, if there really was a relationship, why would they replace her with those other chicks?_

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): Yeah… They can be annoying too._

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): Hm! I only acknowledge the Kanto and Johto leagues!_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Yeah, that show is drawn out way past it's time._

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Look guys, I just want some advice on how to get rid of her damn Lapris!_

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): Her Lapris?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Yeah! Every time I get it to the red zone, she just uses a full restore. Then that "Sing" attack puts my Jolteon asleep! Now __**that's**__ annoying!_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Here, here._

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Jolteons look cool, but they are never as good as a Pikachu._

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): Do you know how hard it is to find a Pikachu in that game?_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): AND to get it at a level so that it can compete in the Kanto gyms? That's about 50 levels!_

_**Poppytive-Thinking**__ (Poppy): *groans* I really want to go watch the first season now. Come on, Jamie!_

_'__**Poppytive-Thinking' **__**(Poppy)**__** has logged off**_

_**Secret-Vampire**__ (James): Yes, Poppy._

_'__**Secret-Vampire' **__**(James)**__** has logged off.**_

_**Dark-Knight**__ (Delos): Someone help me defeat this awful red-head!_

_**Found-Love**__ (Lupe): Let's go kick some Starmie booty!_

**'**_**Found-Love' (Lupe) has logged off.**_

'_**Dark-Knight' **__**(Delos) **__**has logged off.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Am I the only one left? Friends! Come forth__ and discuss things that are both unnecessary and of complete stupidity!_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__**(Galen)**__** has logged on.**_

**'**_**The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged on.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): No way! It worked again! Hi guys!_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): Hello Ass!_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Cruel woman._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Hm… _

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Something wrong, Princey?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Alex keeps saying this one word over and over and points at me. I have no clue what it means. I think it's Spanish though._

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): Well don't leave us with just that. What was the word?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): Cabrón. I think._

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Okay, I think there's a Spanish dictionary in the room. Hold on a second._

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): So… the baby can understand Spanish?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I think it's from Iliana watching those Spanish soap operas with the language converted subtitles on the bottom. Usually Alex is in hearing range._

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): Wow, the baby learned from watching TV, and I failed Spanish 2 twice. Not fair…_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Got it! :D Okay… c__abrón means bastard, asshole, shithead—_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): I'm guessing the kid doesn't like you that much?_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Wow, that baby's got a mouth._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): ^_^ Keller loves him though. I think he'll grow out of this later._

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Not while Timmy's his best friend._

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): What about Timmy?!_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Nothing!_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel): You want to take this outside Redfern?!_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Bring it, Kitten!_

_**The-Cat**__ (Rashel):__ You're on!_

**'**_**The-Cat' (Rashel) has logged off.**_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Excuse me, Galen. I have to go lock Rashel outside now._

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): That's not very nice…_

_**Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin **__(Ash): Life ain't fair! Bye! _

**_Knight-In-Pigs'-Skin (Ash) has logged off._**

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): -_- Now what do I do?_

_**'Black-Burn' (David) has logged on.**_

_**Black-Burn **__(David): Galen! You have to come watch this! Rashel and Ash are fighting outside and Rashel has Ash in a chokehold!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): O_O Why would I want to watch that?_

_**Black-Burn **__(David): Ouch! That was a low blow, Rashel! FOUL!_

_**'Black-Burn' (David) has logged off.**_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): What now?_

_**'The-Panther' (Keller) has logged on.**_

_**The-Panther**__ (Keller): Prince Galen, your humble lady shall be waiting outside for your company in watching her sister kick the crap out of Ash. Will you appear?_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): ^_^ I shall._

_**The-Panther**__ (Keller): Let us go then, my prince!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I love you Keller._

_**The-Panther**__ (Keller): Well, that's sweet. But don't expect a kiss till Ash has been knocked out at least once!_

_**The-Panther's Prince **__(Galen): I will be waiting patiently for my princess._

_**The-Panther**__ (Keller): You're too kind._

_**'The-Panther' (Keller) has logged off.**_

'_**The-Panther's Prince' **__**(Galen)**__** has logged off.**_

* * *

A.N.) I hope I didn't disappoint. Goodnight Everybody!


End file.
